<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Keep Your Potion Ingredients Stocked by eliinthesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033727">Always Keep Your Potion Ingredients Stocked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliinthesky/pseuds/eliinthesky'>eliinthesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Dry Orgasm, Fingering, Fuck Buddies/ Sex Friends, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Top Gintoki, Vampire Toshi, Werewolf Gintoki, Witch Otose, i guess, rough-ish sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliinthesky/pseuds/eliinthesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Otose needs a certain ingredient from a vampire to make Gintoki's favorite sake, he knows just who to get it from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Keep Your Potion Ingredients Stocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I was feeling super unmotivated to write my other ongoing fic, but was still horny over Toshi, so I wrote this instead. Can you fucking believe the whole reason why I was writing the other fic was to get to the porn, and then a couple months later I just post a porn oneshot? I mean the nerve of me, damn. Lol, anyways this is the first time I've written smut, so like if it's terrible I'm sorry. I was in the Halloween mood so as you can tell by the tags, it's werewolf Gin and vampire Toshi! Well, half vampire Toshi. This isn't important but I'm gonna tell you anyways, in this universe werewolves are born and they shift fully into wolves, and vampires can only be turned. So Toshi being half, it makes him rare. (I imagine his mother was turned while pregnant with him but don't think too closely about it lol.) </p><p>Anyways, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun shines brightly on Gintoki as he strolls down the street, illuminating his silver hair. It's calm outside, a few cars passing by here and there, pedestrians making their way through town. It's close to noon, so there are more people streaming in to the restaurants that line the sidewalk. Gintoki is heading to this little bar, a bit old and creaky, but filled with a warmth he can't find anywhere else. They also serve the best Aconitum sake he's ever tasted. A bit dangerous for him to consume though, considering its just watered down wolfsbane. He's yet to face any negative side effects, as the bar owner who serves the drink effectively reduces the toxicity of the plant.</p><p>The perks of being a witch. </p><p>Gintoki spies the bar ahead of him, 'Snack Otose' greeting him in bold, black print. Its not very busy which is typical for the time, and for the business. But anyone is welcome, supernatural or not. Not that any humans who wander in there know that. </p><p>The door chimes as he walks in and Otose looks up from the magazine she's perusing, cigarette between her two fingers, wrinkly face looking as unimpressed as always. </p><p>"Honestly, Gintoki. It's not even noon." </p><p>"Ah, don't sweat the details, Baba." He says, taking a seat at the counter with a sigh, rolling up his sleeves. "I've got nowhere else to go. Would you turn a paying customer away?" </p><p>"You?" She snorts. "Pay?" She takes a glance out the window before looking back at Gintoki. "I don't see any flying pigs around." </p><p>"I do, except her broom is in the back so-" </p><p>"Oi!" Otose whacks his head with the magazine. "Watch yourself, you dumb dog! Just because you've got no life, no job, and no respect doesn't mean I'm gonna put up with your attitude." She points at him, eyes narrowed and smoke wafting around her. "How many times do I have to tell you to clean up your act, huh?" </p><p>"Oi! I'll have you know Gin-san is doing just fine! Just yesterday I finished a construction job! Built that new house over on Sakura, past that old high school." He boasts. He takes out his wallet, stacked fat with his hard worked earnings, and opens it in front of her. With a sly grin he asks, "How much respect can Yukichi-san get me?" </p><p>Otose plucks a 10,000 yen bill from his wallet and inspects it thoroughly, holding it up to the yellowish light. Gintoki scoffs but lets her have her fun. After all, Gintoki's work history is a sporadic thing. Sometimes he can find a job quick and easy and well paying, (like construction gigs), and sometimes he can't and he's stuck with putting up flyers or searching for lost animals. Sometimes he's begging at her doorstep for a hot meal and good company. He knows that if he just settled down as a construction worker, his money problems would be mostly solved, but it's not like construction is an easy thing to do and always available. It's a lot of effort and incredibly time consuming. He can't use his supernatural speed or strength to move things along quicker lest he raise any suspicion, so it's a battle of his will and his will is lazy. Gintoki likes to do things as easy as possible so construction just isn't his favorite job. </p><p>But at the start of this month he'd seen the listings for three major construction jobs and took the plunge. He'll have steady work for another four months and he'll be well off enough for a long while after. </p><p>Well, as long as he doesn't blow it all immediately. </p><p>He's not the best at saving money, hence his roundabout reasoning for coming to the bar. Otose is good at keeping him on the straight and narrow. Well, she's good at nagging him, and the reminders are good for him, though he'll never admit it. </p><p>Otose hums before flicking her eyes to him, a glint of something like pride in her dark eyes. "Acceptable." And then she plucks two more bills from his wallet and walks into the back of the bar, behind the shelves lined with alcohol. </p><p>"Oi, oi! Where are you going with Yukichi-san?! I've got two Noguchi-kuns with your name on it!" Gintoki hollers. </p><p>"Quit your racket!" She reprimands harshly. His ears pick up the sound of her removing something and putting it down, then the clicks of tumblers unlocking and the swing of something opening. </p><p>Her safe. </p><p>Honestly, the nerve, he thinks as shoves his wallet back into his pocket. She better have a good reason for stealing his precious Yukichi-sans. And a bigass bottle of Aconitum sake for him. </p><p>As if reading his mind, she walks back to him and says, "That should cover your tab for, oh... two weeks worth of meals." </p><p>"How expensive is your food?!" </p><p>"It's not the food, it's that drink you like so much! Those ingredients are hard to come by, you know. And before you ask, I'm already out of it." </p><p>"Whaaat?" Gintoki whines. But he'd wanted some sake to celebrate the end of a successful job. And to celebrate payday. And to celebrate it being Friday. And to celebrate the good weather. And to celebrate spotting a black cat crossing the road in front of him. And to celebrate Ketsuno Ana's 1,657th day of being Edo News' number one weather reporter. And to celebrate finding a coin on the ground. And to celebrate- </p><p>He just wants sake, alright?! </p><p>"Can't you do a little <em>swish swish boom</em> and make it appear?" He complains, waving his finger around. </p><p>She huffs at him, eyebrows creasing. "You idiot. How do you think magic even works? You don't create out of thin air, you know. That sake is brewed with special ingredients, and my normal supplier of vampire screams has gotten the business end of the stake, if you will." </p><p>"Wait, wait. Vampire screams?" </p><p>"One drop is enough to neutralize the wolfsbane, but it's incredibly hard, and expensive, to come by. I'm sure you can imagine why." </p><p>Gintoki leans back in his seat, a somewhat pleasantly shocked look to his face. Then he leans forward with a shark-like grin. "Baba, what if I told you I can get you those screams, free of charge?" </p><p>Otose raises a brow. "And what would you want in return?" </p><p>Gintoki's glad she doesn't ask for any details, like how the hell does he know any vampires and how is he going to get away alive, little things like that. It's his favorite thing about her, he thinks. She won't nose about in his life until he lets her. </p><p>He shrugs. "Just two bottles for the road. Free, of course." </p><p>She takes a drag off her cigarette, sizing him up, before nodding. "Deal." She waves her finger and points to the countertop. A little spark flies out of the end of her finger and suddenly there's a slim crystal bottle on the counter.</p><p>Interesting. That looked pretty <em>swish swish boom</em> to him. </p><p>Otose nods at the crystal bottle. "This is enchanted, it can hold about eight ounces of anything. Just leave it open and it'll suck the screams right up. Don't come back to my doorstep a bloodless husk, alright?" </p><p>Gintoki smirks and swipes the bottle, tucking it into his jean's pocket as he stands up. "Don't worry, Baba. Gin-san's not the one getting staked." </p><p>Almost out the door, he turns and calls out to her, "Oi. <em>Half</em>-vampire screams work just as well, right?" </p><p>Otose's jaw drops, cigarette falling out of her mouth. "Where on earth did you find a <em>half-vampire?!" </em>

</p><p>Gintoki winces. Shit. "Ah, uh, never mind about that. It should work, right? Yeah? Okay, I'm just-" He waves a hand at her, "I'm gonna go-" </p><p>He pulls open the door and hurries out. So much for his suave exit. </p><p>Not that it matters, there are more important, more exciting things on his mind. Deciding to just grab a burger, (cooked rare of course), on the way, he heads off in the direction of downtown Edo, where one blue eyed halfling awaits.</p><p>********</p><p>Gintoki rings the doorbell of Hijikata's fancy heart of the city, high-rise apartment. When there's no answer, he rings it again. And again. And again. And- </p><p>"What?!" Hijikata shouts at him, the door swung violently open. </p><p>Oh man, what a sight for sore eyes. The last time he'd seen the man had been close to a month ago. They run in different circles and lead different lives, the fact that they had met at all was truly a coincidence. Otose's bar doesn't lie when it says 'All Welcome'. How funny that they met there and she never had a clue. </p><p>Hijikata looks fantastic. He always does, but every time Gintoki sees him he's starkly reminded of how beautiful he is. Silky black hair styled with a middle part, pale skin as smooth and flawless as satin, feathery lashes rimming beautiful sky colored eyes, full lips ripe with color, and his body is sleek and toned under the plain black long sleeve and joggers. He's been drinking well, Gintoki notes, seeing the healthy flush on his cheeks. That's normally the first to go if Hijikata doesn't drink the appropriate amount of blood. </p><p>Gintoki smirks at the annoyed glare aimed at him and leans against the doorway. "Miss me, Stake n Shake?" </p><p>Hijikata stares at him blankly before slamming the door closed. Just before the door is fully closed he shoves his foot inside and although the slam stings, it doesn't hurt as bad as it would if he were a human. Geez, if he were human, Hijikata would've shattered all the bones in his foot. "Oi, oi, watch where you're slamming that thing!" Gintoki chides, gripping the door's edge and pushing back on Hijikata's weight against it. "Too bad for you Gin-san doesn't need an invitation, eh?" </p><p>Hijikata kisses his teeth, his grip on the doors edge tightening with a subtle creak. His fingernails are long and tapered with a softly rounded edge that he knows can sharpen to a vicious point. "No, but you do need a breath mint. That Kibble and Bits smell isn't as attractive as you mutts think it is." He snarks. </p><p>"Ha. Ha. How many centuries did it take you to come up with that one?" </p><p>"As many full moons as it took you to get potty trained." </p><p>"Potty trained! Oi. I choose to piss wherever I want, thank you!" He says, haughty.  </p><p>"Whatever." </p><p>Hijikata always has such an attitude, Gintoki knows without seeing that he just rolled his eyes while saying that. Brat. </p><p>They're at a stalemate for the moment, neither using their supernatural strength, deadlocked on either side of the door. </p><p>"Listen, are we really gonna do this all day? Just let me in, I've got shit to do." </p><p>"Don't go acting like I fucking asked for you, bastard! You're the one bothering me! What the fuck do you want?!" </p><p>"What do I always want." He answers plainly, voice lowering. </p><p>There's a pause on the other side of the door, longer than expected, before he hears the soft, "No. I'm busy." </p><p>Gintoki frowns. "No, no Hijikata-kun. That won't do. Gin-san's on a tight schedule here and he really needs your help." </p><p>"You actually have a day planned? You? And you scheduled in a sex break?" Hijikata scoffs softly. "You're ridiculous. You should've fucking called first. I have a life outside of being your booty call." He mutters.</p><p>"The sex <em>is</em> the plan! Come on, you can spare one...three hours-" </p><p>"No! I'm fucking busy!" </p><p>"One hour! One hour! Come on, baby." He murmurs. Hijikata will deny it to, well, Gintoki's dying day, but the guy loves cute pet names and Gintoki doesn't mind indulging in that. He thinks it's pretty cute considering Hijikata often tries to portray himself as above silly things like that. "It's been too long, hasn't it? I need to see that pretty face." He continues to wheedle, sincerity coating his tongue. "Take a break with me, you deserve it." </p><p>Hijikata remains silent on his side of the door, but there's a sudden lack of resistance against it. Cautiously, he pushes it open and hears the near silent steps following it backwards. He nudges his hand over to one of Hijikata's, still holding the door's edge, and lightly pries it off. He caresses it gently, before lifting the elegant hand to his face, kissing his knuckles with a feather light touch. Dead fish eyes peer open to gaze at Hijikata, shyly poking his head past the edge of the door to look at Gintoki, cheeks pink and sky blue eyes wavering. </p><p>Gintoki smiles against his knuckles before murmuring, "You know Gin-san will take care of you, sweetheart." </p><p>********</p><p>Hijikata's bathroom is large and spacious, plenty of room for two grown adults. Shoving any toiletries out of the way, he sets Hijikata onto the black marble bathroom counter, their lips parting with a slick sound. A large expansive mirror sits behind him, and Gintoki watches their reflection curiously as he peppers warm kisses to Hijikata's arching neck, slim fingers tightening in his shaggy hair. Hijikata being only half vampire allows his reflection to be seen in the mirror and on cameras. The benefits of being a true rarity amongst his kind.</p><p>Hijikata's legs clutch at Gintoki's hips, pulling him even closer. Gintoki sucks a bruise right under his jaw, too high to be covered. Unfortunately, it'll only remain there for a few short hours before his speedy healing factor kicks in. It makes Gintoki want to bruise him harder, bite him more viciously, fuck him until he's too weak to do anything but lie there and spread his legs, anything to make his mark on the man last longer. It may seem highly possessive, and that's because it is. They may not be dating, but werewolves are possessive by nature and sometimes Gintoki has to fight the urge to straight up piss on the man to claim his territory. </p><p>He would never do it though. Hijikata would claw through his carotid arteries with those sharp nails and then take his spine out through the gaping hole of his near decapitated head. So it's not <em>that</em> hard to fight that particular urge. </p><p>Hijikata tugs at his head and brings their lips back together with a wet smack, a soft tongue snaking inside his mouth. He moans lightly as it runs along his teeth and the roof of his mouth, slick against his own and cool to the touch. Even inside his warm mouth it remains cold, and even with being encased in his warm arms, his body remains cold. Any color on Hijikata tends to be superficial. </p><p>It's great fucking him during the summer. </p><p>Gintoki sucks on his tongue and is rewarded by the shivering moan that slides out of him. His hands release their grip on his slim waist and slide up his shirt with a feverish intent, feeling smooth, firm muscle and trailing upwards to his chest. The halfling moans at his touch, arching into his hands as he swirls his thumbs around perky nipples. He releases plush lips in favor of rucking his shirt up and angling Hijikata's chest towards him, bending to latch his mouth to one luscious pink nipple. </p><p>The moan that leaves Hijikata is breathy and low and it reverberates inside his skull, filling his head with only thoughts of how to make him do that again and again. He flicks his tongue against it, the perky bud stiffening even more against him, as his other hand pinches and pulls at the other bud neglected on Hijikata's chest, causing him to let out a soft whine. He scrapes his teeth harshly against the nipple in his mouth and digs a blunt nail into the other and the halfling cries out from the stinging pleasure. His hands desperately grasp onto Gintoki's broad shoulders, scratching lines into him, although Gintoki can hardly feel it. He's not sure if that's because Hijikata isn't using his full strength or because Gintoki is too focused on turning him into a crying mess. </p><p>Either way, Gintoki's attention is solely on the arching chest beneath him. He swirls his tongue around the swelling nipple before sucking on it thoroughly, some primitive instinct in him driving him to bite at it harshly before sucking again. All the while Hijikata is shuddering in his arms, gasping cries echoing around them, legs squeezing his waist tightly, trying to grind their hips together. The sweet press of their aching erections sends a thrill up his spine and leads him to release the other's nipple, but not without licking it one last time, slow but forceful, the pointy tip digging into his tongue. It bounces softly back into place, all puffy and ruddy and beautiful. His teeth marks bracket the abused bud, enhancing the swollen appearance. </p><p>He pulls back to look at Hijikata's face, his other hand still twisting the other bud harshly. </p><p>Shit. Gintoki's jeans tighten exponentially, his dick rising to new heights. There is nothing in the world better than Hijikata's lust filled face. His sky colored eyes are bright but glazed over, staring wantonly at Gintoki through the thick veil of his eyelashes. His cheeks are blushing a deep pink, and that flush is spreading down his neck and into his chest. His swollen lips are bitten red and gorgeous, wet and open and waiting. </p><p>"Well," Gintoki purrs, dropping his hands back to Hijikata's waist and squeezing before pushing his thighs up towards his chest, forcing him to lean against the mirror, "don't you look excited." He teases, grinding his hips into Hijikata's crotch, the counter being the perfect height for him to do that. </p><p>Hijikata glares at him through hazy eyes, stifling his moans with the back of his hand. "Shuddup." He mumbles. </p><p>"Come on, aren't you glad you listened to Gin-san?" He asks, lazy grin on his face, dark eyes cocky. The forceful rub against his erection has heat blooming in his groin, a pleasant sharpness radiating through him. He plants a kiss on the palm of the hand covering Hijikata's pretty mouth, grin darkening as his lust grows. Lowly, he murmurs, "Be a good little bat and tell me where you want it." </p><p>Blue eyes widen, looking doe like with the innocence coating them. Gintoki bites back a laugh. As if this isn't the same guy who let Gintoki fuck him outside, under the shade of a cluster of trees right outside the busy street of his apartment. As if this isn't the same guy who let Gintoki take him on a fun little outing after filling his ass full of cum and shoving a vibrating plug inside him. As if this isn't the same guy who let Gintoki stay overnight while he was in a rut, fucking him over and over again without regard for his needs, driving him into oversensitivity as he lay on the bed twitching and whining and sobbing and cumming all over himself anyway. </p><p>Hijikata is truly anything but innocent. </p><p>"I hate it when you do this." Hijikata hisses passionately, brows furrowing with annoyance. </p><p>"Do what?" He asks clueless, (and completely fake). </p><p>Hijikata finally lowers the hand over his mouth, placing it on one of Gintoki's own. He scowls but tugs Gintoki's hand off his waist and presses it against his abdomen, right onto his flat navel. He looks straight at Gintoki, his gaze steady and unflinching, blue eyes smoldering with desire. </p><p>"Here." He rasps. </p><p>Need burns so quickly through Gintoki he feels all the hair on his body stand on end, goosebumps breaking out onto his skin. Inhaling quickly, he presses firmer onto Hijikata's navel, spreading his large fingers around. The feeling of soft skin over hard, flat muscle takes a back seat to the look in Hijikata's eyes. There's a challenge there that only Gintoki can answer. </p><p>"Remember when we first met?" Gintoki asks quietly, voice deep and tinged with a sleazy kind of teasing. "God, you used to be so <em>shy</em>. So modest. Now look at you, so eager to get a cock in your ass." As Hijikata bristles he continues, low and slow, "So <em>desperate</em> for me. Tell me Toshirou," he drawls, "is there another reason why they call your lot nightwalkers?" </p><p>Blue eyes narrow at him, nails just ghosting over the surface of his hand. "What a classy way to call me a slut. Here's a thought, Fido." He leans forward, until their lips just brush against each other, millimeters apart. His eyes go half lidded and seductive, voice hovering between a rasp and a breath he says, "Don't bite the hand that feeds you."  </p><p>Gintoki swallows harshly. He can't deny the rush of arousal that flows through him as Hijikata leans back again, smirk playing on his lips. </p><p>He clears his throat. "Hey, you don't have to tell me twice. Gin-san knows a good thing when he sees it." </p><p>"Yeah? Obedience training set you right?" The halfling mocks, mirth in his eyes. </p><p>A smirk curls onto his face. "Oh, a mutt like me never got any of that. Why do you think I turned out so beastly, huh?" He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles when it makes Hijikata laugh softly. </p><p>The halfling reaches out and tugs at his curls, saying with a small grin, "I don't know if I'd call this beastly. Poodle-y, for sure. Maybe you're a were-poodle?" </p><p>"Oi! Low blow!" Gintoki strokes his curls protectively. "You know Gin-san is sensitive about that. Besides, you've seen me fully transformed, you know how badass I look." </p><p>Hijikata hums quietly. "You looked...powerful." He admits. </p><p>"Yeah, I did." Gintoki grins proudly, circling the other's waist. </p><p>Hijikata cards a hand through his curls. "Like a giant, fluffy collectible-" </p><p>"Oi!" </p><p>"-but alive, with terrifying strength and a mysterious demeanor." </p><p>His brows raise. "Mysterious, huh? Don't tell me you were scared." </p><p>It would be understandable, if he had been. Gintoki's wolf form is large and predatory despite the somewhat fluffy factor of his fur. Incredibly powerful too, and his endurance is unmatched. He's somewhat of a legend in his circles, leaving his kind both in awe and in terror of him. </p><p>Hijikata looks at him, blue eyes clear and honest as his hand strokes the back of his neck softly. "Never." </p><p>Gintoki's chest starts getting twingy and hot and he has no idea why. </p><p>Probably heartburn. </p><p>He averts his eyes, focusing on the ache in his arousal. He slides a hand up Hijikata's front and strokes at his sensitive nipple again, hearing a quick intake of breath in response. He meets blue eyes and they look a little- a little shaded, a little guarded, a little disappointed. But maybe he's reading too much into things, he's no seer, and Hijikata is plenty receptive to his advances, so. It's fine. </p><p>It's fine. </p><p>Gintoki looks down again before meeting Hijikata head on, and despite his seemingly unaffected nature, he gives Hijikata soft kiss after soft kiss. A little apologetic and a little sweet, he kisses the halfling until he's breathless again, thumbing sensually at his nipple. </p><p>Hijikata breaks off with a pant, lips shiny. "Why're you always playing with my nipples?"</p><p>Gintoki smirks against his cheek, and without warning pinches the reddened bud harshly. </p><p>
  <em>"Nnn!" </em>
</p><p>He grins cheekily. "Because it makes you do that." </p><p>Hijikata scowls, but the aroused look to his face ruins the effect. Actually, it only serves to make Gintoki hornier, itching to see that beautiful face twisted with pleasure, crying from how it hurts so <em>good. </em>

</p><p>He slides his hand down and fondles the bulge in the other's joggers. Hijikata bites his lip to stop from moaning, brows creasing slightly. </p><p>"I play with this," Gintoki emphasizes with a squeeze, causing the other to gasp, "to hear that." </p><p>He slides his fingers under the halfling's waistband and slips to the back, ghosting his fingers along Hijikata's crack and sending a shiver up his spine. His voice lowers as he says, "I fuck you <em>here</em> to see you lose control." </p><p>He grazes his fingers over smooth, taut skin, goosebumps trailing in his wake until he's placing his warm hand on Hijikata's lower abdomen. Voice serious, he murmurs, "I mess you up inside here," dark red eyes pierce wavering blue, "to make you mine." </p><p>Hijikata surges forward, Gintoki meeting him halfway, their lips smacking together with ferocity. They move to a rhythm known only to them, brutal and passionate. Hijikata's hands clutch at his face, their lips parting for mere seconds before slotting back into place, perfect and wet and bruising. Gintoki pulls Hijikata off the counter and he falls right into him, stumbling to regain his balance. Hijikata pulls off his mouth, probably to yell at him, but Gintoki immediately recaptures his lips and bites down hard on his swollen lower lip. </p><p>"Ah!" Hijikata cries out, before Gintoki shoves his tongue inside his wet mouth. His fingers slip under the waistband of the halfling's joggers again, feeling a shiver run through him before he pulls away from their kiss and tugs his joggers and boxers down in one go. Hijikata can hardly follow what's happening, just stumbles as Gintoki turns him around to face the mirror, shoving his chest onto the counter. He steps between Hijikata's legs, onto his lowered garments and orders, "Up, up." </p><p>Thankfully Hijikata seems to know what he wants as he tugs one foot out of his pants. Hijikata stares at him in anticipation through the mirror, bangs falling into his eyes. Gintoki turns his attention to what is possibly his favorite ass in the whole wide world. Like everything else about Hijikata, his ass is annoyingly perfect, too. Firm and soft, with just the right amount of jiggle-osity, (as Gintoki likes to call it). Meeting wanton blue in the mirror, he can't help but raise a hand and slap at it, the smack, along with Hijikata's harsh moan, echoing through the room. He smirks at the sight of his handprint claiming the man, tinged pink. </p><p>"What do you say, Toshirou? Ten or twenty?" </p><p>Hijikata scoffs at him before folding his arms down and lying his head on them, casually glancing behind him. "You don't have the patience." </p><p>Damn, Gintoki hates it when he's right. He's in no mood for major foreplay, the sight of that ass firing him up in seconds. "Ah, you got me there. Where's the lube?" </p><p>"Where it always is. The bedroom." </p><p>Gintoki shakes his head in disappointment. "How many times does Gin-san have to tell you? You should keep lube in every room, that way I can fuck you everywhere without hassle." </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, you horny dumbass. You fuck me everywhere anyway." </p><p>Gintoki chuckles. "I'm just the gift that keeps giving." </p><p>Hijikata snorts. "In that case, where's my receipt? I'd like to exchange for a better model." </p><p>"Oi!" Gintoki snaps. An emotion he doesn't want to name creeps into his veins, hot and bothersome, poisoning his attitude. "You're not gonna get better than the top of the line." </p><p>"Which line?" Hijikata mutters. </p><p>"The good line! The great line! The best line this pretty ass is ever gonna see!" He punctuates that lofty statement with another slap to Hijikata's ass, a hard smack that leaves Hijikata hissing. </p><p>Blue eyes glare at him. "Jerk. Just get on with it." </p><p>Refusing to think about why he feels so bitter all of a sudden, he spies a bottle of lotion on the ground and swiftly picks it up. The lube is too far and he doesn't want to sour the mood any further. He squirts it into his hand and immediately reaches under Hijikata to grab at his hard dick, slim but with a nice weight to it. Hijikata moans softly as he jacks him off, draping himself over Hijikata's back. He noses at his nape, the smell of smoke and ice flooding his senses. His supernatural sense of smell picks up just a hint of iron underneath it, the base of his scent. For whatever reason, the scent soothes him. Gintoki occupies himself with leaving little bruising kisses to his neck, sucking hickeys wherever he can, licking the elegant line of his spine and kissing at sharp shoulder blades. </p><p>He squirts more lotion into his hand, concentrated onto his fingers. He gnaws gently on Hijikata's shoulder and firmly presses three of his fingers in the other's twitching hole, soft and pink around him. Regardless of how many times they've done this, he's still so nice and tight and smooth.  Hijikata's content sighs and gasping moans lighten whatever lingering heavy feeling is left in his heart. His fingers are long and thick, (Hijikata likens them to sausages), and taking three of them at once is a lot, but Gintoki figures, since he'll be adding a fourth, he's impatient, and Hijikata likes a bit of pain, he might as well stretch the other as quickly as possible. His fingers slide as far as they can reach and he spreads them as wide as he can, feeling soft, smooth muscle around him. </p><p>He closes his eyes and lays his head between Hijikata's shoulder blades, curly hair touching his rucked up shirt, and lets the sounds of Hijikata's breathy moans tell him what to do with his fingers. He twists the pads of his fingers against Hijikata's sensitive rim and is rewarded with a whine, he shoves in deep and swirls and spreads his fingers and a broken groan echoes around him, he rubs against his prostate and Hijikata jerks violently and cries out. He's edging closer and closer to oblivion, and the desperation in his pants signals Gintoki to add a fourth finger. He pulls out quickly to add more lotion to his fingers and then slides back, teasing his pinky around the rim before forcing it inside, Hijikata breaking into a round of shivers at the feeling. </p><p>His legs are trembling against Gintoki's, knees weak. The relentless stretch has Hijikata biting at his arms to keep quiet, the constant movement inside him driving him wild, his tender nipples rubbing against the cold counter adding to the shivery, aching pleasure building up inside him, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Gintoki knows he's close when he forgoes keeping quiet and lets the sensations sweep him away, breathless moans pitching higher and more desperate. When Gintoki angles his fingers a certain way and grinds against that sensitive spot inside him, Hijikata absolutely convulses around him, head thrown back, sweat slick hair in Gintoki's face, while the rest of his body tenses up in silence, caught in the overwhelming wave of pleasurable agony. Semen splatters on the drawers, stark against the dark coloring. In the mirror Gintoki sees one of his favorite expressions on Hijikata, dark brows furrowed, bright eyes squinting and shiny with tears, cheeks deeply flushed and glowing, and pretty mouth parted open in ecstasy. </p><p>Gintoki presses a smug grin in Hijikata's still tense shoulder, rubbing circles into his prostate for a few more seconds before withdrawing. He tightens his hold on Hijikata's waist before placing his other hand directly under his still flung back head. Good timing too, because a few seconds later the statue like halfling completely collapses, forehead dropping with a thud into Gintoki's waiting palm. He's twitching in the aftermath of his orgasm, little shudders running through him, gasping breaths escaping him like he just remembered how to breathe. </p><p>Slowly Gintoki lowers his head, gently laying it down with one flushed cheek on the cool counter. He decides to let Hijikata rest like that, as uncomfortable as it may be. He straightens up, making sure to keep a hold on the other's waist still, lest he completely fall to the floor. The front of his shirt sticks to his skin, wet with Hijikata's sweat. He grimaces slightly and pulls at it to unstick it. Adjusting his stance, he brushes against Hijikata lightly and is a little startled to feel something hard- that's <em>not</em> his dick. </p><p>His pocket. There's something in his pocket. What did he put in there? The memory comes back to him all at once and he whips the item out. </p><p>The crystal bottle sparkles in the bathroom lighting, cold and solid in his hand. He'd completely forgotten the whole point of him coming here. That tends to happen when he's with Hijikata, but it's really not his fault. Hijikata's the one who won't stop being so damn alluring. </p><p>He presses down on the tab of the lid and it lifts open, and he settles it on the counter. Eight ounces of vampire screams is what he needs. He has no idea how to measure vampire screams, and he has no idea how they convert to fit inside a bottle, but he supposes that's what magic is for. Now to get Hijikata to scream...</p><p>He rubs the man's back comfortingly as he asks, "Baby? You okay?" </p><p>He hears something mumbled and unintelligible. </p><p>"Sweetheart?" He asks again. </p><p>Something slightly louder but no less understandable. What does convince Gintoki that Hijikata is okay is the way his legs move to stabilize under him, unintentionally lifting his perky ass up. </p><p>Well if that isn't a sign. </p><p>He quickly tugs his shirt off and flings it to the floor, then unbuttons his jeans and whips his dick out of his briefs. Squirting more lotion into his hand, he grabs himself and slowly strokes his heavy girth, a content sigh leaving him. He glances at the half vampire, still plastered to the counter, silky hair stuck to his sweaty temples, thick, wet lashes and a shiny pink cheek all he can see over his shoulder. Heated desire sweeps through Gintoki at the sight, and he nudges the thick, bulbous head of his cock into Hijikata's entrance. Feathery lashes flutter open and blue eyes hazily gaze at him, blinking drowsily. </p><p>
  <em>Cute bastard.</em>
</p><p>Gintoki rubs his erection against his rim teasingly, eyes dark, mouth smirking. </p><p>And those blue eyes widen with realization. "A-ah, wait- I- " </p><p>Gintoki thrusts inside him all at once, splitting him open on his cock, and watches delighted as Hijikata throws his head back and shrieks high and raspy, body jerking underneath him. For a moment his attention is captured by the crystal bottle, glowing and shimmering a faint white as it fills about three quarters of the way up. Then Hijikata's scream trails off into a choked sob and his cock is squeezed with the strength of a python, forcing a shudder out of Gintoki. Fuck, it's so damn wet and tight inside him, and Hijikata looks so damn <em>good</em> when his face crumples into a sob. </p><p><em>"Hail Satan!</em> What. The. Fuck?!" Hijikata half gasps, half screams out before choking on a groan as Gintoki pulls out and thrusts forcefully back in, slamming so deep inside him that his fingers curl in and crush the marble beneath them. <em>"Oh, Lucifer!"</em> He hisses as his eyes roll into the back of his head.</p><p>"Oi, that should be <em>'Oh, Gintoki'</em>." He smirks,  leaning forward and licking a long stripe up Hijikata's neck, biting at his ear. His hips continuously pound into the body quivering under him, one hand sneaking under his chest to twist and tease a nipple, the other sliding to his navel. He slows into a roll, fucking up deep inside the man, and feels his cock thick and large and hard as hell exactly where Hijikata asked for it. He looks at them in the mirror, and Hijikata is completely gone, mouth lolling open, eyes glassy, tears trailing down his cheeks, hardly breathing due to the thorough fucking he's receiving, and himself, light flush on his cheeks and pupils blown wide, sweat darkening his hair gray instead of its natural brilliant silver. </p><p>God, they look fucking fantastic together. </p><p>Hijikata is so damn perfect for him. There's no one who takes his dick so well, no one who captivates him so much, no one who has him running back for more than the man shuddering in his arms. Gintoki abruptly pulls them up, a startled cry leaving Hijikata, his fingers carving deep grooves into the marble as he's pulled back. Gintoki widens his stance and hooks an arm under one of Hijikata's legs and it hovers in the air with his boxers hanging off his foot, his other foot rising unsteady onto its toes. </p><p><em>"Gin-"</em> Hijikata chokes out, before one powerful thrust has a guttural groan ripping out of his chest, drool dripping down his chin.</p><p>"Look, Toshirou." Gintoki commands, breathing uneven. Powerful hips thrust short and sharp inside him. He can't get quite as deep but the angle has him aiming closer to Hijikata's prostate and it causes Hijikata to break out into a desperate string of moans, his hole clenching and twitching around him. He can't say what he wants, he doesn't really know what he wants, but he wants Hijikata to <em>see</em>. See how good they look together, see how good they <em>are</em> together. </p><p><em>"Look."</em> He snarls.</p><p>And Hijikata does, blue eyes flinching to the mirror, and Gintoki wonders if they see the same thing. Is Hijikata taking in the bruises on his hips and waist, the hickeys littering his neck, the swelling on his chest, and how red and wet his dick is, slapping painfully hard against his abdomen every time Gintoki fucks into him, splattering precum everywhere? Or does he see how perfect he fits into Gintoki's arms, how compatible they are, how in sync they are, constantly on the same wavelength, how being with him is the most natural, the most sensible, thing in the world to Gintoki? </p><p>Does he see how no one else can ever compare?</p><p>Whatever he sees has him crumbling, folding awkwardly over, hands slamming into the counter and then falling to his elbows to hold himself up. Gintoki holds his leg up higher, gripping, bruising, tight and steps closer to get a better angle. It's still a weird angle, but Hijikata is a flexible guy and he knows it's not deterring any pleasure because he can tell the other is close. All Gintoki can hear is the wet slap of their coupling, his heart pounding in his ears, and Hijikata's quick, hitching breaths and strangled cries. </p><p>His body feels so damn hot, sweat dripping off him, a buzzing sort of pleasure creeping through his system. His erection is pulsing with need, tingling with want, edging closer to the precipice. He drives inside Hijikata even harder, fucking deep and grinding away at throbbing walls, the tail end of a sob slipping through to his consciousness. Hijikata's abused hole spasms around him, and a rush of heat streaks through him, causing him to grit his teeth. His eyes narrow at the stretch of smooth, flushed skin in front of him, surrounded by a rumpled collar. He wants to lick the sweat gathered there, nose through the slick hair, smell himself on that skin. </p><p>More sobs break through the fog his mind is in, alerting him to the fact that he's vigorously grinding away at Hijikata's prostate and forcing him into overstimulation, evidenced by the second round of semen on the drawers and his still convulsing body. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>He feels something welling up inside him, a powerful rush of energy that has him hefting Hijikata up again, this time with both legs in his broad hands. Hijikata cries hoarsely as he slides fully down onto Gintoki's large length, one trembling hand coming to press on the slight bulge behind his navel. </p><p><em>"Fu-uck..!"</em> He slurs, eyes rolling back as he's pounded into without mercy, painful pleasure rushing through him.</p><p>Like this Hijikata's neck is right in front of his face, bouncing in front of him as the halfling is jostled up and down on his dick. Right there is the perfect place to mark, <em>to claim</em>, and an instinctive need burning through his veins as the pleasure in his groin crests has him clamping his teeth down on that spot with a vicious strength, muffling his rumbling groan. Hijikata's keening wail only adds to his satisfaction, and Gintoki feels him shaking, throbbing repeatedly around his spurting erection, one sinful wave of his semen coating his insides after another. </p><p>Gintoki finally releases his neck when he tastes blood on his tongue, and he licks at it soothingly, admiring the bloody, bruising mark, savoring the resulting whimpers he hears. </p><p>"You bastard..." Hijikata whines, shaky hand wiping at his wet face. "You always fucking bite me there...stupid dog..." </p><p>Gintoki's lips twitch into a smile. Absentmindedly he notices Hijikata's fingers are stained with rich blood, and immediately afterwards he realizes his biceps and the backs of his shoulders are stinging with pain. He looks down and oh- yup. Dripping blood. Hijikata must've done that while in the throes of passion and he just didn't feel it. </p><p>"Oi, I'm the one who should be complaining. I could bleed out here and you would just have your next meal." </p><p>He watches through the mirror as Hijikata mumbles something around the fingers in his mouth before he pulls them out, a new brightness to his eyes. "Hardly. It would be at least a week's worth, maybe a week and a half." </p><p>Gintoki snorts, about to reply when he feels his still hard cock rapidly start to tingle, some innate feeling inside him driving his hips to start moving again. Hijikata squirms in his arms, still too sensitive, his passage clenching tightly. </p><p>"Gin!" He calls out hoarsely. "Gin!" </p><p>And Gintoki can only groan against his mark, unable to stop his hips from slowly thrusting up, readjusting his slippery grip on Hijikata's bruised thighs. He doesn't realize what's happening until he feels the swelling around the base of his dick. </p><p>Oh shit. </p><p>He's suddenly fucking up into Hijikata much more steadily, pacing himself, instinct showing the way. Hijikata whines as the harsh sensations overwhelm him, and Gintoki peppers warm kisses anywhere his mouth can reach. "Toshirou, baby, 'm gonna knot you." </p><p>"Huh?!" Hijikata asks, breathless. </p><p>"Knot," he groans throaty, "'m gonna knot you, sweetheart." </p><p>"Bed!" The halfling gasps. "The bed..!" </p><p>Gintoki takes a step in that direction but that's all he can manage, biology demanding he continue to fuck his mate. He presses a sweet kiss against Hijikata's mark, all the while his cock fucks deeper and deeper into him. "Sorry," he mumbles into the other's skin, "sorry." </p><p>Hijikata only jerks in his arms, mouth soundlessly open as fresh tears build in blue eyes. Gintoki can see in the mirror that his knot is almost swollen to its full width, and it honestly intimidates even him. He's grateful that Hijikata has experience taking it before. The halfling doesn't take his knot often, but that's because his biology normally differentiates between having sex and mating. During his ruts, it's knots all day and all night long, but outside of that he's only occasionally knotted someone. He never knows when sex is going to turn into mating until the base of his dick starts to swell. He doesn't know what triggered it today. Maybe the extra feelings of possessiveness and jealousy... </p><p>Maybe nothing at all. Werewolves are territorial by nature, right? It has nothing to do with <em>feelings</em>, and the way his chest burned at the thought of Hijikata replacing him with someone better. Nothing to do with how he wishes his mating mark would stay fucking put and warn others away from the half vampire. Nothing to do with how Hijikata is the only person he's ever knotted before. </p><p>No, it's nothing at all, Gintoki thinks, failing to convince himself. He licks at the other's still lightly bleeding mark, listening to the wet squelch of his length penetrating Hijikata's wet hole, his knot kissing the rim with every thrust. Just a bit more, he can feel it in his bones, just a bit more and he can shove it in. He can spread Hijikata ever wider, reaching into his deepest parts, locking them together in bliss forevermore. The most blatant attempt at writing his signature across the man's soul he can make. The most damning sign his kind will know. That outside of instinct, untouched by nature, he knotted someone <em>other</em>, and even worse, a bloodsucker. </p><p>Gintoki doesn't care, he doesn't care at all. Inside this room, this apartment, it's just Gintoki and Toshirou, and he will do anything to keep it that way. </p><p>He slips Hijikata's knees into the crooks of his elbows and pulls his legs all the way back to his chest, the supple limbs flexing easily. He holds onto his own arms, creating a sort of strap to keep Hijikata from falling out of his arms as he seems to be losing himself to the bone deep wave of overstimulation riding his body. Meek, breathless sounds occupy all the available space in Gintoki's mind as he grinds his knot into Hijikata's swollen rim, reddened and puffy around his girth. </p><p>He pants aggressively, nuzzling into Hijikata's neck and scenting him vigorously. Strong arms gently but firmly lower him down onto his knot as his hips feed up into him. Gintoki's mind blanks out, aware of only the near scorching heat emanating from his groin, the smooth, tight stretch of Hijikata's entrance, the pulsing pleasure radiating through him, and the distant sounds of Hijikata choking on a sob, breath abruptly cut off. And then he's cumming, snapping his jaw shut onto the area where Hijikata's neck meets his shoulder, and spurting thick, thick seed into the man. He's only faintly aware of how shivery Hijikata's body becomes, feeling the intense squeezing sensation surrounding him and knowing he's most likely caught in the grip of an aggressive dry orgasm. </p><p>When the first few minutes of blinding intensity passes, he finally releases Hijikata's neck, eyes still closed as he soothes the new bite mark with his tongue. He feels another wave of semen shoot out of him, flooding Hijikata's already full ass. He'll be shooting load after load inside the halfling for at least another twenty minutes, the two of them locked together until his knot deflates and he can ease himself out. Gintoki sighs into his nape, relaxed in a way he only is around Hijikata, absolutely content. </p><p>He should move to the bed, though. Now that he can move. Dark red eyes open and zero in on the glimmering bottle of vampire screams, filled to the brim thankfully. Otose will be pleased. He glances at his lover and- </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Gintoki chuckles softly. Hijikata is passed out, head lolling onto his shoulder, beautifully exhausted, all slick hair, wet, flushed cheeks, and bitten lips. His chest moves evenly, and Gintoki is somewhat surprised to see his shirt is still rucked up around his chest. Not surprised to see it's damp with sweat, though. Should've taken it off, he thinks as he walks into the bedroom. Should've taken his jeans off, too. This won't be comfortable. </p><p>The evening light filters through the slits of the window curtains, illuminating the western style bed softly. He sits on the edge and gently lays Hijikata's legs on either side of his, and scoots them backwards, pausing when another round of cum splurts inside Hijikata. As he waits for that to subside, he carefully takes off the other's shirt and tosses it to the floor, leaving him naked save for all the marks of possession he wears. Finally bringing them to lay on their sides, he cuddles Hijikata closely, pulling a blanket over him. His muscled arm rests around Hijikata's slowly rounding belly, and as his breathing evens out to match that of his chosen mate, the last thing he thinks about is how nice it would be if they could stay like this forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aconitum is the scientific name for the plant wolfsbane! Aconitum Napellus, technically. </p><p>Alrighty sooooooo haha, this is so embarrassing. Like I said, if it was terrible I'm sorry. I'd definitely love to know your thoughts, so leave some feedback! </p><p>As far as their relationship goes, they're both pretty much in love but Gintoki always backs off when they get more emotionally involved and that makes Toshi think he's only wanted for sex so he doesn't make any attempts at pushing their relationship further. Gintoki doesn't want to confront the fact that he's in love, because he's scared of a myriad of things on a personal level and werewolf society level, but he knows deep down that he thinks of Toshi as his soulmate already, which is why his body knots him. Ofc Toshi knows none of this bc he wasn't raised in the werewolf society. </p><p>Again, not necessary but I enjoy a good context! And I wasn't sure if that came off in the smut. </p><p>Let it be known that when he gets his two bottles of Aconitum, he shares the drink with Toshi and it's sweeter than its ever been. </p><p>Okay!! Byyyyyyyyyyyye! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>